Miya Katsu
Miya Katsu was an Emerald Magistrate of the Imperial Families. Station Ikoma Soko was one of Katsu's superiors. Bells of the Dead, p. 7 Investigating the Hare In 1123 the Emerald Champion Doji Satsume tasked Katsu to bring to justice the man who murdered the magistrate Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, p. 111 Ide Gonkuro in a village near Morikage Toshi. Bells of the Dead, p. 9 The orders were signed by Seppun Fumiki, Bells of the Dead, p. 13 and the trail led him to the ronin bandit named Ozaki, formerly of the Hare Clan. Seeking the truth In 1124 Katsu interviewed Bayushi Tomaru, the man who had been betrothed to Ozaki's disappeared sister, Usagi Tomoe, but the Scorpion general refused to discuss the topic and dismissed Katsu. Shortly after Katsu learned that his orders to catch Ozaki were issued before Ozaki had killed the magistrate. Finding the Trail In 1125 Katsu tracked down the Usagi fugitive in the village of Nanashi Mura. There a shabby little trader claimed he knew where Ozaki was, and led the magistrates to the dark tangle of forest. They were very near to catch the outlaw, who eventually escaped. Bells of the Dead, p. 5 Winter Court - 1125 Katsu was requested to attend winter court at Kyuden Kakita in 1125, so he would resume his quest, find Ozaki, and uncover what was really going on. The Hare Reinstated In 1125 Katsu requested aid to the Sparrow Clan Champion Suzume Kashira, who summoned a group of samurai. As circumstances had demonstrated to Katsu that Ozaki was not responsible, the group were entrusted to find who was behind the conspiracy, one powerful enough to manipulate Emerald Magistrates and to wipe out a Minor Clan. Bells of the Dead, pp. 10-11 He covered the operation as an escort to his niece Miya Sasami. Bells of the Dead, p. 16 The samurai returned with Ozaki himself and they told a story about the Shimushigaki, the Bells of the Dead, and the fabled Kolat. Katsu let Ozaki free and made a report. Bells of the Dead, p. 36 The quest aided Ozaki to clear the soiled reputation of the Hare, which were reinstated. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 19 Miya Troubles Miya Yumi, the younger cousin of the Miya Daimyo Miya Satoshi, had disappeared and her trail was lost near Kyuden Ashinagabachi. In 1127 Katsu commanded a group of samurai to seek her to give Yumi a sealed letter concerning her uncle Miya Yoto. Satoshi had made a coup to seize hte control of his family, removing his own father Yoto. It was known that Yumi was fond of her uncle and disliked Satoshi's quest for power. Time of the Void, pp. 22-24 Miya Yoto Reinstated In 1128 Miya Yumi returned home from Kyuden Ikoma, where she had spent months seeking how to destroy the Kenshin's Helm, a powerful nemuranai she had seized during her wanderings. In front of the Miya elders Yumi made accusation of treachery against Satoshi. The Miya Daimyo became enraged, and struck her savagely, seizing the Helm for his own. Satoshi's father, Miya Yoto, joined Yumi, denouncing his son and stating his wish to resume leadership of the family. Satoshi left towards the City of Remembrance, after he made a startling speech, claiming he would return to show the true strength of the Miya. Satoshi referred to the Scorpion ronin he had armed in this city with funds from the Emperor's Blessing. The Miya expected Satoshi would take them and kill all his enemies in the Miya. Time of the Void, pp. 116-117 Satoshi's Fate When the group of samurai returned in the Month of the Rat, Katsu apologized to them his blindness about Satoshi. They marched against Satoshi and managed to kill him. Time of the Void, pp. 116, 118 Legacy His youngest daughter, Miya Kyrieko, followed his footsteps as Emerald Magistrate. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 53 See also * Miya Katsu/Meta Category:Emerald Magistrates Category:Imperial Families Members